


A Walk Through Time

by Vagabond_Sunshine



Series: A Hunter's Travels [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond_Sunshine/pseuds/Vagabond_Sunshine
Summary: Osiris finds one of his Reflections talking to Kebechet about her past life. But as the Echo can only answer so much, Osiris offers to help fill the gaps.**Edit** I know this was completed, but I have gone back and rewrote Chapter 5 to better fit the canon lore of the game. Enjoy! <3
Relationships: Osiris/Daughter!Guardian, Osiris/Original Female Character
Series: A Hunter's Travels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913674
Comments: 23
Kudos: 16





	1. The Start of it All

Osiris could see and feel through all his reflections, since learning how to create them, they had been running around the vast time lines of the Infinite Forest. Looking for answers to further stop what everyone knew was coming. There was the occasional hiccup with one or two that would deviate from his command, to which he would have them retired before they went insane, or if they already had.

  
That was what brought him to today. For some reason, there was one reflection that would not leave a particular simulation. By Osiris’ record, it had been there for at least two months of Forest Time. The last time this had happened for this long was when he had been searching for Saint-14. But with the Titan found and saved, this should be over. Right?

  
What made the anomaly stranger was that the Reflection was actively fighting his control. Refusing to let him see through it’s eyes. “Maybe it’s time to retire that one…” Sagira said hovering beside her guardian.

“It’s one of the newer echoes, little light,” Osiris replied using his three small cubes to open a portal to where the Reflection was. “There should be no reason for deviation this early on.”

  
“Could be a mistake when it was made, you’re not perfect, therefore neither are they.”

  
Osiris only rolled his eyes as he stepped through the portal, Sagira tucking herself back into her pocket space for the time being. Not that there was a real need to. This simulation was long forgotten by the Vex. An old view of Mercury as if they had never arrived there. One would think they would have destroyed it by now, perhaps they were curious as to how the planet would have flourished were they never to appear.

  
That mattered little to the Warlock as he looked around the terrain. From the purple leafed trees to the wheat colored grass, everything was peaceful. As peaceful as the Traveler hanging in the sky. That was what made it slightly jarring to hear his own voice echo over the plains.

  
“I’m sorry Kebechet, Osiris didn’t create me knowing much of his past.”

  
The voice was followed shortly after by another female, “You keep saying that, but you have to at least know Valara!”

  
Following the conversation, Osiris found his Reflection, seated under a single tree beside a Hunter. Both with their backs to him. Of course it would be this Hunter. Sighing, Osiris walked closer, stopping a few feet away and crossing his arms as he cleared his throat.

  
Both beings turned quickly to look at him. The Reflection being quick to stand, “Your daughter has had many questions. I answered as many as I could.”

  
The Warlock merely waved his hand, the golden version of himself nodded, opening a portal and leaving through it to finally get back to what it should have been doing for the past two months. The Hunter, sensing his annoyance cleared her throat, drawing his attention. “You can’t be too mad at him, Papa,” she said softly, though the look he gave her made her look down in slight guilt. “He found me sitting here and just I started asking questions.”

  
Osiris sighed, sitting beside her while removing his head wear. “I should have known you would steal away one of my tools, Kebechet.”

  
She smiled briefly, “Stealing is such a strong term. I thought of it more as borrowing.”

  
“Oh? So this is to be like how you ‘borrowed’ my ship?”

  
Kebechet bit her lip pulling her legs up and crossing them before herself. “To be fair, you aren’t using it. If you want it back just say so… but you have to drop me off at the tower.”

  
Osiris laughed at this, both guardians feeling whatever tension hung in the air evaporate. “Keep it,” he said. “Best if it at least got some use.”

  
“You could come back again,” Kebechet offered. “Uncle Saint said you went and visited during the Dawning.”

  
“My little wanderer, you know why I cannot.”

  
The Hunter rolled her eyes, plucking a few blades of grass by her boots, “The Vex…”

  
“Perhaps one day,” Osiris tried to sound hopeful, Kebechet clearly not buying it. “Tell me, what about my past were you asking of my Echo? Besides your mother?”

  
“Just the basic stuff,” Kebechet shrugged. “How I got this mark over my eye. How you and mom met. Then there’s you remembering us after the collapse, the village, us all meeting Uncle Saint, how I died the first time and honestly, why Demon told me you chased him off my grave for months.” Another shrug, “Y’know the small things I can’t remember.”

  
Osiris had once thought he couldn’t be surprised. Not after discovering the Dark Future anyways. Nothing should have been able to shock him anymore, then again this was his kid. Of course she would find ways to stun him into silence. Which was why Sagira materialized, a nervous chuckle leaving the Ghost.

  
“Kebe, that entire list you just raddled off has like one small thing on it.”

  
Kebechet sighed looking down at her hands, “That’s why I was out here. I thought maybe I could remember on my own. Then the Reflection showed up and then I thought he might know a few things.”

  
The Hunter heard chuckling, then full on laughter. Turning her head she could see Osiris laughing to the point he reached over, placing a hand on her shoulder as if that would stop him. “My little wanderer, the Echoes wouldn’t know any of that.”

  
“Then why are you laughing at me?”

  
“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at the situation,” he corrected. “You could have come to me for these questions. Not all at once, like you listed, but here and there, you know I would answer them for you.”

  
Osiris then stood, Kebechet following as he pulled out the three cubes again opening a portal. “If you are so set on learning your history, then we can discuss it in my spire.”

  
“You have time for this?”

  
“We have all the time we need, my little wanderer. Come along.”


	2. End one fight, Start Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kebechet hears the tale of how she died, and the events leading up to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osiris is a bit out of character for this chapter just as a heads up.

_ “Which memory did you wish to sift through first?” Osiris asked setting two cups on the desk between he and Kebechet. _

_ “I guess the most painful,” she said, glancing around the spire turned workshop. “I know it was at Six Fronts but how did I die?” _

_ “Are you sure about that one?” Demon, the Hunter’s ghost asked from where he sat on the far end of the desk with Sagira. “It could trigger your flashbacks again and we remember what—“ _

_ “It’s alright,” Kebechet said softly looking at her companion. “I can handle it.” _

_ The small being settled down once more as Osiris sighed heavily. "At the time, I had hardly felt regret for the things that I did. Even less that I felt humbled by an event I caused. And it all started the day I found you with Shaxx." _

_ "Shaxx?" _

  
  
  
  


Osiris walked the Bazaar with Ikora. Discussing her training as well as various other topics. "Kebechet tells me you and her are fighting," the female Warlock spoke as the two stood at a stall. 

"Fighting is one way to put it," the older Warlock admitted. "Things have been tense around her, it's as if she holds some sort of aggression toward what I am doing."

"Do you really blame her?" Ikora asked as she paid for a few fresh fruits. "From what she has told me, when you are home, you spend all your time locked away in your room, like she doesn't exist."

"My work is important, she knows this." Osiris defended. "It's what will make the future safe for her."

"But your work shouldn't take away from spending time with her in the present."

Osiris opened his mouth to answer when he heard Kebechet's voice shout around the corner of a building. Both Warlocks followed the sound quickly, concerned something got through the City's defenses. Much to their surprise, there was no such danger. Instead, Kebechet was running toward another Guardian, a knife held tightly in her hand. 

Seeing Kebechet fight wasn't something new, to Osiris. There weren't very many beings like her, half human and Awoken. Even when humanity needed to band together to survive there were still the few that would outcast anyone that was too different for their taste. Kebechet would often get into scuffles defending herself from such antagonists. But they had always been normal civilians, never a Guardian!

That was what had Osiris running forward between the two. Holding his arms out, one hand catching Kebechet's shoulder to keep her back, the other hand having a small burst of light behind it to knock the Titan back. "What is going on here?!" he demanded looking between the two.

"Papa?" Kebechet panted relaxing her stance, head tilted. "I thought you and Ikora were training by the Praxic fires today."

"I'm glad we decided against it," Osiris frowned looking at her. "What has this Titan said to make you fight him?"

"Said?" the Titan asked standing and dusting himself off. "There was nothing said, this is a simple training exercise. She is a gifted fighter, honing her skills has been a delight."

"Training?" the Warlock asked, glaring toward his daughter. 

"He wasn't supposed to know that..." Kebechet sighed tucking the knife into a holster on her boot. "Alright... You caught us, after six months..." she mumbled the last part, stepping around the Warlock to stand beside the Titan. 

"Papa, this is Shaxx, the friend I told you about a while back," she smiled wide, her hand patting the larger male on the back. "He offered to train me to fight if anything happened here in the city."

Osiris starred at the two, noticing the blood and scrapes Kebechet had, as well as the bloody nose. Shaxx looked as if he had been freshly rezzed, though missing his chest piece and gauntlets, leaving his top half in under armor. Most likely to make the playing field even for Kebechet, but that didn't matter now. Osiris said nothing, stepping forward to grab Kebechet by the wrist starting to pull her along back toward their home. 

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to pull her arm back.

"Away from this Titan, a Guardian should know training a civilian could kill them!"

"Is that all I am to you now? A civilian?" Kebechet hissed yanking her arm free, causing Osiris to whirl around, eye to eye with her. "We've been doing this for six full months and you just found out, now you want to take it away?!"

"You shouldn't be doing whatever this is in the first place!" Osiris retorted. "You're breakable, he isn't."

"I'm not ten years old anymore! I'm almost three hundred, for your information, father. I think I earned the right to do what I feel I need to. Training being a top priority!"

"Training for what exactly? The fallen are kept out of the city for by other Guardians. Our home is in the center of it, there is nothing to be training for!"

Their voices grew in volume, arguing over the validity of their points. It was growing more heated by the second, to the point solar light surrounded Osiris' form. "You're so worried about the Vex you can't see the war at our borders!" Kebechet screamed, fists clenched at her sides. 

"They took your mother! All because she wanted to take you out to the Reef, how far that is, I doubt she even remembered!"

"You could have come with us! Maybe then she would still be here, you said yourself, we civilians are breakable!"

"Valara would still be here if you didn't run off constantly! You brought the Vex to her!"

A heavy silence fell over the group. Kebechet's hazel eyes were wide with shock and hurt. It was bad enough that she blamed herself for what happened. To hear that her father thought the same? She reacted the only way her body would let her, aside from breaking down. She lashed out. 

Her fist careened off Osiris' cheek before she even thought to stop it.

He stumbled falling back into grass, looking up at her surprise. This had never happened before. And yet, there Kebechet stood, glaring down at him. Her chest heaved as if she had run a mile, her fists shook, eyes glassy with the threat of tears. The small trails of water started to stream down Kebechet's face as she stood a bit straighter, three short words leaving her throat in the language Osiris had spent years teaching her. Neither Ikora or Shaxx knew what she had said while she turned, sprinting back into the city. But Osiris knew. 

_ I hate you. _

Ikora watched Shaxx ran after the young woman. Herself and offering a hand to Osiris. He did not take it, standing and dusting himself off. He felt out of place, recognizing the wrong he had done with what he said. This would take a while to repair, but even then there would be cracks in their bond. The feeling of regret clouded over Osiris.

"Are you alright?" Ikora asked placing her hand on his shoulder. 

He simply nodded looking to where Kebechet had run off too. "Will she be okay?" came the next question.

"I don't know..." he answered. 

Ikora had a suggestion to start the repair process. But could not voice it as her ghost materialized from his pocket. "Emergency transmission from Lord Saladin, the Fallen are attacking the city."

The two warlocks sprinted into the city, guns materialized into their hands by their Ghosts. "Their coming in from six points around the perimeter!" Sagira shouted above the gunfire and screams that echoed off the building around them. 

Already the Guardians in the city were leaping to action. Fallen fell left and right, any Guardian that fell was brought back in quick order. Civilians ran, screaming and pulling each other along. Osiris could see Saladin put a vandal down with an auto rifle, Shaxx to his left punching the head clean off a dreg. 

Ending the life of the Vandal before him, the Warlock rushed over to the Titans. "Where is Kebechet?" he asked using a solar charged palm strike to eviscerate a vandal. 

"She grabbed my shotgun," Shaxx admitted motioning down the road. "Ran off that way."

An almost forgotten fear crawled up Osiris' spine as he took off down the cobblestone path. Past civilians, cutting down fallen, all while calling for his daughter. Panic was bubbling up in his chest, the concern that he wouldn't find her in time or worse. It didn't help when he saw her land flat on her back just outside of an alleyway. 

The shotgun she carried skittered away from her hands as she rolled to grab it in a blind scramble. She was a fingertip away from the weapon when two clawed hands reached out digging into her back causing her to scream in pain. 

Osiris ran toward her when she was dragged back into the ally. In his mind there was some strange sliver of hope. That she would be strong enough to fight back until he got there. She had knocked him off his feet after all. There was always that chance, maybe just maybe.

The Warlock rounded the alley as fast as his legs would allow. 

He wasn't fast enough. 

A captain held Kebechet by the throat in one of its four arms. In one of the opposite hands he held her arm, severed jaggedly from her torso. Crimson liquid coated the wall and pooled at the feet of this creature. What made it all the worse was that it laughed. A haunting sound that seemed to drown out the sounds of the fight going on outside this one alleyway. 

The captain dropped Kebechet and her arm, pulling blades from the holsters on its hips. Then it charged, Osiris hadn't been ready for it. Being knocked back just as his daughter was. Reaching back, he grabbed the shotgun. Letting it fire multiple times at the captain until it fell to the floor looking more like a shredded dreg than anything else. 

He could have checked if it was dead, but there was no need given the state it was in. Instead, Osiris moved to Kebechet. Her eyes stared blankly at the sky while blood trickled out of her mouth. Blood still oozed from the claw marks on her neck and shoulder as Osiris reached down, gently closing her eyes before pulling her into his arms. 

"I told you never to go where I cannot follow, my little wanderer...." he whispered into her hair holding her close. Anyone who knew this man would say this was something he would never do. But this was something that went beyond who he was as a person, this was a father losing his child. 

Carefully, he laid her back on the floor, the same solar light covering his form as a sword appeared in his hand. "I will be back," he promised walking out of the alley way to rejoin the fight. 

_ "Is that why people say they saw you everywhere? Bathed in a golden glow?" Kebechet asked leaning on the desk with interest. _

_ Osiris nodded after taking a sip from his cup, "I never felt that much anger before, only recently when Panoptes took Sagira." _

_ "What happened after the battle?" _

_ "The city cleaned the streets, the walls were officially built and I had buried you out at Twilight Gap." _

_ "I used to love sitting on the trains," Kebechet reminisced with a bittersweet smile. "The sunset from there is beautiful." _

_ There was a moment of silent processing, until the Hunter tapped the table quickly. "What about you and Mama? Clearly you two were together before the collapse. How did you meet?" _

_ Osiris chuckled at this standing from his chair. "Tomorrow I will tell you, for now get some rest. A few Reflections have created a spire for you to call home for the night." _

_ Kebechet frowned at this, but stood all the same walking through the portal a Reflection opened for her, glancing back over her shoulder she smiled, "Good night, Papa." _

_ "Good night, my little wanderer." _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next would be how Valara and Osiris met before the collapse. Which should be soon after I write a new fic for what happened when Kebechet and Orisis reunited in the Infinite Forest after the Panoptes fight. Thank you to acexfdiamxonds for giving me the idea to actually write that!


	3. Because of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Osiris and Valara meet?

_ The remnants of breakfast lay on plates, carefully stacked at the end of the desk to be dealt with later. “So…” Kebechet drawled picking at the loose threads of her hood to keep occupied. _

_ “So what?” Osiris asked flicking through the screen of his data pad. _

_ For it being this early in the morning there was already a mountain of work to be done in the Forest. He would need to create a dozen or so Reflections to deal with a few simulations that popped up as he slept. Another handful to handle what remained of the Cabal trapped in here. Then there was the threat of another Vex Mind being created. Investigating the appearance of a Fallen Captain was top priority. _

_ “You’re planning out loud again,” Kebechet stated watching the way Osiris looked at her in surprise. “I take it this means memory lane is gonna have to wait?” _

_ “It won’t if you would help me take care of some things after this,” the Warlock offered setting the data pad aside. _

_ “Deal.” _

_ “Very well, as she told me, your mother and I met at a park not far from where either of us lived...” _

  
  


Osiris peacefully read through the book in his hands. Enjoying the cool breeze that shuffled the thin branches of the trees which occupied the park. Reading the ink on the page, he could hear the sounds of families playing, a dog or two bark. The typical noises he had heard during his treks in the area. It was a normal day to say the least. 

  
  


That was until a snout pushed Osiris’ book up. Nearly knocking it out of hand was the head of a rather large dog that now lay in his lap. A Saint Bernard of all things, looking up at him with the biggest puppy eyes, wanting attention. He smiled at the canine, “Where did you come from?” 

  
  


“Blue!!” A female voice shouted, drawing both man and dog’s attention. There stood an Awoken woman. Her skin a pale blue in contrast to her hair which was a deep purple. She bent over slightly, patting her jean clad thigh, “C’mere, Blue.” 

  
  


The dog barked, running toward the woman in an excited dash. When close enough, she grabbed the leash that trailed him. “Not everyone wants to pet you, big guy,” she laughed lightly patting the canine’s head. She then turned to Osiris as he approached, “I apologize, I dropped his lead and he just took off.”

  
  


“It’s alright,” he replied. “No harm done. Does he belong to you?”

  
  


“My sister’s, she’s out of town for a few days, I offered to take him in the meantime,” the woman explained before lightly tapping her forehead. “My manners,” she then held the same hand out. “I’m Valara.”

  
  


“Osiris,” the other replied shaking the extended limb. 

“I don’t mean to sound weird or like a creep, but I’ve noticed you here a few times reading,” Valara admitted motioning to the novel at Osiris’ side. “Can I ask what book it is?”

“The Catcher in the Rye,” he answered.

Valara whistled quietly, “Pre-golden age hard copy? That’s a rare find, and here I was hoping to find it at the library.”

Osiris laughed, “There’s always a chance they could have their own. This one was handed down to me.”

“Mind telling me more about it? In case the library does have it?”

  
  
  


_ “It only continued from there,” Osiris stood from his chair. _

_ “That’s it?!” Kebechet gawked from her seat. _

_ “What do you mean ‘that’s it’?” _

_ “Well, what happened after that? Where’s the romance? The drama!” _

_ Osiris started to laugh, shaking his head. “Not every relationship starts out because a woman gets rescued from danger by a man with more muscles than brains, little wanderer. Your mother said she’d seen me before, I suppose that was her chance to initiate a connection.” _

_ “You realize how robotic you just sounded?” the Hunter frowned crossing her arms. “We gotta get you out of this Forest.” _

_ “I’m perfectly comfortable here, thank you,” Osiris quipped turning to another desk, searching for the cubes he had created. “If it helps heal the bruise on whatever idea you had, I do have our wedding photo. It was the one thing she had that proved she knew me before I died the first time.” _

_ He heard a chair hit the ground, Kebechet being at his side the next moment. “Let me see!” _

_ “Sagira, if you would.” _

_ “The one sentimental thing he’s held onto for the past few millennia,” the Ghost chirped materializing to drop a photo into the Hunter’s waiting hands. _

_ Kebechet looked over the image excitedly, a smile growing on her lips. “You had hair!” she pointed to the picture. _

_ “Losing it was a side effect of something you’ll never experience, growing old.” _

_ She scoffed at the comment, looking at how nice her parents looked. Osiris in a suit, a single pale orange flower in his breast pocket, his hair long but tied back into a neat bun. Held in a hug was Valara in a gorgeous white dress with a train that looked like it would go on for miles. Embroidered on the gown were small orange flowers, just bright enough to stand out, but not light enough to draw attention to them. Valara's hair flowed down her shoulder like a lavender waterfall, the same small light orange flowers cascading down in waves. Behind them was a beautiful archway, carved of what looked like marble. Orange roses adorned the white sculptor with purpose. _

_There's a lot of orange here," Kebechet muttered running her fingers over the paper in her hands. _

_ "It was her favorite color." _

_ “You both look so happy…” she commented glancing up. _

_ “We were,” Osiris replied. _

_ “Wait… if you’re both so young here, then how come you’re so old now?” _

_ “Believe it or not, we weren’t planning on having a child until later in life,” the Warlock frowned adjusting his head wear. “Unfortunately, at the time we had been trying, the Collapse nearly wiped that hope out.” _

_ “But it didn’t, I’m still here.” _

_ “Through many scares and sleepless nights, yes you are. But that’s a story for a later date.” _

_ “Sleepless nights? What did I scream constantly?” _

_ Osiris didn’t respond, stepping through the portal he had opened, scout rifle in hand. _ _ “It was more like you would stop breathing,” Sagira corrected following behind her Guardian. _

_ “I would what?!” Kebechet shouted chasing after the two. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shorter one this time, I have Valara's personality planned and all that jazz, but writing out her character here was a challenge for me. Next chapter will hopefully be better.


	4. And Yet We are Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sagira did say I would stop breathing, that kinda peaked my interest."
> 
> In which Kebechet hears one of the times she was at death's door.

_ “Alright, I dealt with the Root Mind for the millionth time!” Kebechet shouted dragging half the core of the machine into the spire. “‘It won’t happen again’,” she mocked Osiris’ voice crossing her arms after she dropped the half sphere in front of her. “Should take better care of your pets and they won’t turn on you.” _

_ The Warlock himself and several Reflections turned to look at her from their conversation. “It wasn’t a pet, not that time,” he stressed as the Reflections left through various opening portals. _

_ “He means thank you,” Sagira clarified, transmatting the corpse away to study later. _

_ “Whatever it was, you owe me for this,” the Hunter frowned. _

_ Osiris sighed softly, “Very well.” He motioned for her to follow as he opened a portal, the two walking through it to a lone simulation of Mercury’s present. “You’ve been asking about when you were young, is that what you wished to talk about?” _

_ “Sagira did say I would stop breathing… that kinda peaked my interest.” _

_ “Ah that… Something akin to asthma, you being half Awoken and human didn’t help your physical being when you were born, something I had to learn the hard way. Being a Guardian doesn’t mean we can stop any threat that exists... ” _

  
  


A few months had come and gone since Osiris found the abandoned town that housed dozens of survivors. Among them was Valara. The Awoken woman nearly breaking down into open sobs upon seeing him. At first he couldn’t say as to why, but then she explained everything. From how they were married to how he had died when the Darkness came upon the world. 

It was a lot to take in, even more so the fact they had a child. At five years of the little girl could almost take full care of herself often exploring outside the town. A precaution and concern if anything were to happen to her mother. 

“It just doesn’t seem fair,” Osiris said sitting with Valara as the child sat with the other kids in a small circle eating their dinner. “Kebechet should be running and playing, not learning to wield a gun or hide sleeping with one eye open every night.”

“It isn’t fair,” Valara agreed with a heavy sigh. “Before you came back… all I wanted was to know she’d be okay if anything… if something…”

“Nothing will happen... to either of you,” Osiris promised taking her hand in his. 

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not,” he admitted, lifting Valara’s chin when she looked down in disappointment. “But I can promise I’ll be here to stop it.” 

“There’s only so much you can stop,” she reasoned. 

“Such as?”

Valara opened her mouth to reply when both heard Kebechet’s small voice cry out over the buzz of other conversations. 

“Fallen!” 

Immediately people scattered. Some grabbed guns while others grabbed the children who were barely getting up to run. Valara snatched up Kebechet turning to see Osiris grab his rifle. 

“Trade you,” she handed the girl off to him while taking the gun from his hands. 

“What are you— Valara you aren’t a Risen!” He shouted after her. 

“Never stopped me before,” she called over her shoulder running down the hill that lead out of town. “Watch her!”

The sound of gunfire thundered in the air. Kebechet buried her face in her father’s shoulder. “Papa, we have to hide.”

Carefully, he set her on the ground holding her shoulders, “Go home and do just that, wait for us to come get you okay? I have to help your mother.” 

“I’m scared,” she whined grabbing onto his arm, tears threatening to fall from hazel eyes.

“It will be okay, now go,” he gently pushed her toward the buildings behind them. 

When he was sure Kebechet was safe, Osiris took off toward the fight happening just out of sight. He came over the hill in time to see most of the people fending off the alien attackers. He even helped a man out of the claws of a couple dregs. Gathering light in his palms Osiris shoved the two creatures back. Watching as they caught fire falling to the ground dead. 

He turned seeing several more coming to help their raiding party. A scowl set on his features. If these scavengers accomplished what they set out for, everyone here would be dead, the town would be leveled in a day. That thought alone set the Risen’s light ablaze. The feeling of heat started in his chest, growing to an almost unbearable temperature. It flowed down his arms, scorching muscle and bone as it traveled. 

There was a slight worry at this sensation. It was new and something he had never dealt with as of yet. But upon seeing a sword of fire form in his hands a smile grew on Osiris’ face. A weapon created from his light? Incredible. 

Using the newly formed blade, he cut through the Fallen that approached, leaving them either cut in half or smoldering piles of ash. He then turned to help the others that needed it. Careful in his movements to dispatch the attackers but not harm the people of the town. Whenever a creature would fall, the person fighting it would look to him in awe and fear. They had never seen a Risen do this before. If this was some new ability that could be learned, it would make defending against those who would hurt them that much more difficult. 

Discussions would be had about this later, but for now, they appreciated the help. One man even pointing to where Valara was. Osiris looked to her, watching as she used the stock of her gun to crack the skull of a vandal, sending it tumbling back. She had not seen the other running up behind her, dual held blades at the ready. He acted out of instinct, throwing the sword in his hand toward the creature and hoping it didn’t miss or hit her. 

He was relieved when he saw the sword run straight through the vandal’s back. The sound that was made was one of pain as it fell to the dirt, now pinned to the ground as it essentially burned alive, if the blade didn’t kill it out right. Valara turned fast upon hearing it, gun raised as one would hold a bat. 

Taking a quick look around to see the danger had passed, she smiled in relief as did those around her. They then proceeded to check on eachother. Starting to tend to wounds that were sustained. That was before the sounds of screams echoing over the area brought the group to a stand still. 

Valara was the first to race back up the hill, the others following as quick as they could. A few dregs ran the single street of the small town. Chasing anyone who crossed their paths. They would swipe at children, barely missing their small bodies as they ducked into buildings or leapt over boxes in the spaces between homes. The adults once more went to combat, quickly dealing with the smaller Fallen in quick order. 

In the midst of the panic, Valara searched for Kebechet. The icy hand of fear gripped her heart seeing the small girl running for her life toward her, a dreg hot on her heels. The Awoken needed to move, had to do something. And she did. 

Osiris had run up the hill with the rest, seeing the dregs being dealt with and catching the sight of Kebechet running past her mother in a blind panic. Valara pulled a knife from her belt, shoving the blade into the creatures chest down to the hilt. When it fell, she climbed over its body, pulling the knife out only to shove it back in, repeating the action over and over until it was still. 

Kebechet crashed into Osiris’ legs, wrapping her arms around them to the point it was a small fight for him to even pick her up. “I was hiding,” she wailed between gasps of breath. “The box under the stairs! They found me! They wanted to eat me!”

“It’s okay,” Osiris replied as calmly as he could muster, checking the girl over for any injuries. When he found none, he only held her close, “You did what you were supposed to. It’s okay.”

Valara was walking back when Kebechet had started to cough. Only a few times to start, soon enough it seemed she couldn’t stop to even breathe. A new fear flashed over the woman’s face as she sprinted over, taking the girl in her arms to sit her on the ground, holding a hand to her back to keep her sitting up straight. 

The action did little to help, Kebechet’s whole body shuddering with short gasps between the coughing. Spit started to dribble down her chin as she started to slump forward. The faint blue color that dusted her cheeks grew to a purple with the blood that rushed over her face. 

“No, Kebe,” Valara held her up straight, holding the girls chin up to hopefully aid in her airway. “Breathe, sweetheart, breathe!”

She tried, tears in her eyes as she looked up at her mother kneeling at her side. Osiris had knelt to her other side. The sight of Kebechet essentially dying from something in her lungs was a terrifying one. He was at a loss for what to do.

Kebechet’s head started to fall back out of her mother’s hand. Her parents being the only thing keeping her up right as her eyes started to close. “For Traveler’s sake,” Valara shouted panic dripping from her cracking voice. “Osiris try your light! Please!”

He did or rather brought Sagira out to. The Ghost held a beam of light to the girl’s chest. Like the two around her, praying that this would work. Kebechet had gone still and silent at this point, and for a moment they thought she would stay that way. Valara had started to cry, pulling Kebechet close to her chest rocking her back and forth. “Not like this,” she whispered. “You made it this far… please… not like this…”

Both Sagira and Osiris looked down in guilt. This could have been prevented if he had just stayed and watched her. But then where would Valara be? Would she have survived being jumped by that vandal? A wrestling of thoughts and what if’s occured for a moment before a cough brought their attention back to the Kebechet. 

Just one, small and weak sounding but then there came more, similar to clearing her throat, the little girl sat up in her mother’s arms. Taking as deep a breath she could muster, letting it out in a shuddering cough. “Mama,” she rasped. “What happened?”

Valara sighed in a way that could only be described as cathartic relief. Carefully, she wiped the drool from her daughter’s chin, taking care to brushed the hair from her eyes. For a moment her fingers lingered over the mark she’d given Kebechet. Meant as a symbol of protection, the left eye of Horus pulsed with a soft glow over her own left eye. 

“You almost wandered to far from us…” she answered at last, voice just above a whisper. 

“We call you little wanderer for a reason, Kebechet,” Osiris said pulling the girl into his arms as they stood starting to head back to the building they called home. “You like to venture out and discover but please, don’t go where we cannot follow. Okay?”

“Okay…” she croaked at they got inside. 

Night fell over the town, wounds tended to, everything put back into place. Children were calmed and tucked into bed as the adults readied to stay up to watch for dangers. Valara sat herself beside Osiris in front of the fireplace. Above the crackling fire they could hear Kebechet softly wheezing while she slept. 

“Was that something you believed I couldn’t stop?” he asked lowly watching the flames that danced before them. 

Valara only nodded poking at the wood with a metal tool. 

“What is it?” Sagira asked in a whisper, appearing to the other side of her chosen. “Asthma?”

“Asthma doesn’t do that to children,” Valara replied. “No one knows what it is…”

“Has she always been like this?” Osiris asked wrapping his arms around her.

“Since the day she was born, took a minute for her to cry… Bren, one of the ones helping me told me she probably wouldn’t make it through the night. But here we are…”

  
  
  


_ “So… I almost died when I was five?” Kebechet asked as the two walked the entire circle in front of the lighthouse. _

_ “And again when you were eight, another couple of times when you hit twelve,” Sagira chirped solemnly following close behind. “Honestly, it’s kind of a miracle you made it at all.” _

_ “I outgrew whatever that was right?” _

_ “For the most part, there were a few times just before we started our journey to the City that caused concern, but for the most part, you were healthy.” Osiris confirmed pausing his steps. _

_ “Did we ever figure out what it was?” _

_ “I’ve tried,” he sighed. “But without a proper diagnosis, there was little we could do. Following Saint to the City didn’t help, at that time no doctor would even look at you unless you were at the cusp of death.” _

_ Kebechet digested the information, sitting on a low rising wall while Osiris worked with the cubes in hand. “What was it like meeting Uncle Saint?” _

_ “I’m surprised it’s something you don’t remember,” he smiled. “We had already met my former mentor-"_

_"_ _Felwinter," the Hunter smiled. "Back when the Iron Lords started becoming a thing."_

_"Yes, he had spoke of a city under the Traveler, telling us to head there for your's and your mother's safety. We met Saint when got there but that's the story I will tell you over dinner."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify if anyone is confused, what Kebe had is something I pieced together. The way I wrote how she acted when coughing is something I've seen happen with my dad, however my dad always catches his breath after a minute or it never goes that far. But that was the inspiration for this. So yeah, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Currently, I'm planning the next chapter as well as trying to get some art out so it's easier to visualize what Kebe and Valara look like.


	5. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kebechet has dinner with Saint and Osiris while the Exo revisits how he met them.
> 
> **EDIT**  
With the new lore that came out with the Corridors of Time I decided to rewrite this chapter to better fit the canon, enjoy <3

_ “I thought we were gonna eat dinner,” Kebechet wondered aloud following her father down the steps that lead to the left wing of the tower.  _

_ “We are,” he replied adjusting the cloak he wore to remain hidden among the populace. “The ramen shop is still this way is it not?” _

_ The Hunter was in disbelief. “I tried to get you out of that Forest for months and all it took in the end was ramen?” She huffed shaking her head, but as they rounded the corner to the area, a smile broke onto her face. “Of course this would be it.” _

_ Sitting at the counter to the little shop was Saint-14. His helm placed two stools away, saving both seats as he drummed his fingers along the wood.  _

_ “If you wanted to see him so bad, you could have just said so,” Kebechet whispered.  _

_ “You wanted to recount how you met,” Osiris corrected. “That is why we’re here, nothing more.”  _

_ “Only telling half the truth is as bad as telling a full lie,” she clicked her tongue walking over to Saint and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Uncle Saaaaaint!” she exclaimed in a sing song tone.  _

_ “Ah, little bird! I’ve been waiting here as your message asked,” the exo said turning to hook his arms around the Hunter in return. “What did you want to talk about?” _

_ “Message? I didn’t send a…” she paused before turning to look at Osiris who approached, eyes slightly narrowed.  _

_ “We’ve been filling gaps in her memory,” the Warlock explained. “One such memory is of how we met you.” _

_ “But of course,” Saint boasted. “Who better to tell the tale than the man himself?” _

_ Osiris only rolled his eyes taking the far seat, Kebechet between him and the exo. Three bowls of ramen were placed on the counter as Saint started his story.  _

_ "The City was no marvel like the one we have today, but the foundation of it." _

Osiris looked at the thrown together barricades that were being built in the distance. Behind him now were tents, hundreds of them. Some were burnt and still smoldering from whatever had happened here. Citizens were already working on taking them apart if only to use the materials on the homes being built before him. Lightbearers heaved the heavier materials into piles. Ghosts zipping around them showing schematics to better build the fortifications.

"There's so many Ghosts here," Kebechet murmured over his shoulder.

It took him by surprise to hear her voice, she had gone almost mute since he found her alone in the wilds. For as much as he asked what had happened to Valara, Kebechet would never answer. Osiris had begun to wonder if he wanted to know at this point. But that didn't stop him from adjusting his hold on her legs as he carried her on his back. A scuffle with the Fallen a few miles back left the twenty year-old with a damaged knee, making it challenging to walk. Being this close to the city, Osiris gladly shouldered the duty of carrying her the rest of the way. 

"I've never seen so many before," Sagira added looking around in amazement. "Will we be staying long?"

"The Traveler is here," Osiris stated. "Where better to find the answers we seek?"

"By not asking for them at all," Kebechet spoke bitterly. "Asking gets you killed."

Osiris knew better than to comment on her words, it would only lead to a fight or a total shut down of all communication from his daughter. A heavy sigh left his chest as the smell of cooked meats wafted through the air. Following the scent the Warlock had come to a central square. Building materials were scattered every where, low rising cinder-chunk walls propped up rifles one could find in most scrapyards. Behind this an armored Exo moved between grills just inside a ring of rubble. 

"This all sounded... Grander," Sagira thought aloud catching the sight of more tents just beyond where the Exo stood.

"Rumors always do," Osiris replied gently placing Kebechet down to stand on her own. "It's not quiet the foothold oasis Felwinter spoke of, but it is a start."

"What could be grander?" the Exo called as he carried half a dozen wooden plates of food from the grill. The platters clattered loudly being set on the rough stone counter. "This is hope, Guardian," he explained motioning to the world around them. "Quiet days like these... soon there will be more."

"I am no Guardian," Osiris corrected.

"Got that right," Kebechet muttered under her breathe limping to one of the flimsy wooden chairs that surrounded the rubble circle.

"We're just meeting a friend," the Warlock continued looking pointedly to the girl who checked her the bandages on her leg. 

"I will be your friend," the Exo stated plainly. "Come. Sit. Eat. There is enough for both of you to join us. I am Saint-14."

"I'm Kebechet," the twenty year-old forced a brief smile, tearing fabric from her cloak to replace the bloodied material on her knee. 

Saint smiled at her, waiting until she settled back in her chair to offer her a wooden disk of meat. She gladly accepted while Osiris eyed the other plates, then the grill that smoked. He then turned to glance at the distant ramshackle walls and the Tower that stood tall above them. 

"You could do the work of twenty on that wall," he commented. 

"It is their wall," Saint replied. "Should they require assistance, they need only ask." The Exo then extended a plate of food toward the Warlock, a smile ever present on his faceplates. 

Sagira sighed orbiting her chosen, "Since he's not going to introduce us... This is Osiris and I'm Sagira. It's nice to meet you, Saint!"

"It is nice to meet you too, Sagira! Osiris, please," the Exo motioned to an empty chair next to Kebechet. 

Osiris had barely taken a step, two ghost dashing right in front of him. They had called their apologies as they snatched up plates from the counter. Turning and zipping off in different directions. Saint let out a laugh shaking his head, "Always so quick, these little lights. Would you mind helping them bring food to the people, Sagira?"

"Sure, let me just load up my service protocol," the Ghost replied, letting the joke hang in the air for a moment. The only one to even chuckle was Kebechet, holding her hand over her mouth before holding up a thumbs down. 

Regardless, Saint expressed his thanks as Sagira moved to the counter. Carefully picking up a plate and balancing it as she flew off. "I'll be right back!"

The Exo then turned to look at Osiris, catching they way he looked down at the plate in his hands. "Are you not hungry?"

"You could be patrolling with the Iron Lords," the other replied sitting down while pulling the meal closer to himself. 

Saint took a seat next, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Is that what gives you purpose?"

"It did," Kebechet answered after swallowing a bite. 

A group of Ghosts flew over the ground. Small puffs of dirt being kicked up as they chirped and laughed with one another. It was like clock work watching them drop empty plates off on the counter before taking new ones and flying off once more. Osiris observed them for a moment before sighing. 

"There are monsters out there-- the kind a Lightless being," he motioned to Kebechet, "Could not hope to overcome."

"Life is hard," Saint agreed standing and grabbing several slices of pork to line the grill with. "Those of us who can help, should."

"I worry about wasted potentional," Osiris admitted, quickly eating a piece of meat when Saint's back was turned. 

"You should see the Speaker, perhaps he can help you find your path."

A scoff came from Osiris and Kebechet in unison causing Saint to turn and look at them curiously. "I don't think he has my answers," the Warlock frowned. 

"More like I don't think you'd listen to what he has to say," Kebechet challenged looking up quickly from her meal. 

"You want to bet?" the Exo asked flipping the steaming meat with just his hand. 

"I don't gamble." Osiris stated coming to a pause, looking over his shoulder. He could see Sagira move in formation with the other Ghosts. Their strange little dance in mid air that allowed them to scoop up empty plates from makeshift tables. 

"Is he a good man?" Kebechet asked leaning forward in her seat. 

"I would give my life for him," Saint replied with a smile walking over and dropping more meat onto her plate. "Eat child, you are a little bird in winter! You'll need your strength to heal."

"Thank you," she smiled genuinely this time. At least from what Osiris could see. 

"All this," the Exo motioned to the boarders of the in progress city, "it is a breath. People are better when they have a moment to breathe. Take this moment."

"You think so?" Osiris asked having snuck another bite. 

"I do," Saint admits now sitting with his own plate. "And I think you will come to see I am right."

"Maybe," Osiris thought aloud. "Thank you for the food, Saint-14."

"You're welcome."

The three ate in silence for a small while until Osiris' shoulders slackened. "Does this taste burnt to you?" he asked looking down at the pork. 

"No," Saint replied eating another mouthful. 

"I like it," Kebechet hummed in her seat. 

_ "I'll admit, I wasn't the best cook," Saint laughed pushing his bowl away. "But the job got done and the people were fed." _

_ "Think you can make that pork again sometime?" Kebechet asked finishing the last noodle or two in her bowl.  _

_ "Too keep the little bird strong I will," the exo laughed. "What about you Osiris?" _

_ "What about me?" the Warlock asked setting his bowl aside.  _

_ "You've said so little during this, your head will only get bigger if you don't share your thoughts." _

_ Osiris scoffed at the comment, rolling his eyes at Kebechet's laughter. "There is much I can say, but none fit this situation." _

_ The Hunter shook her head, glancing from one male to the other. Both looking the opposite way leaving a strange tension between them. At this, Kebechet stood pushing her stool under the counter. _

_ “Where are you going?” Osiris asked turning to look at her. _

_ “To see a Ratman downstairs about the glimmer he owes me,” she smiled setting a few blue cubes of currency next to her bowl. “And, if I may, give you two the chance to finally talk. One on one.” _

_ Before heading to the stairwell to the left of the shop, Kebechet placed a hand on her father’s shoulder. Leaning in close she whispered, “Don’t waste this.” _

_ When she pulled back she turned, hugging Saint once more, “I’ll catch you in a little while.” _

_ With that she was gone, leaving the two to their own devices for the time being.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got one more chapter planned after this that could lead to more stuff in the future, maybe. But in the mean time here is a link to my art tumblr, where I've been trying to get back to drawing after the past 2 weeks. https://vagabonds-art.tumblr.com/


	6. Forward Instead of Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart and a challenge between Kebe and Osiris

The sound of the barrier letting someone in tipped Osiris off as he stared at the massive machine that was the Sundial. He looked back over his shoulder as Kebechet walked to his side. “Thought I’d find you out here,” she muttered tucking her Crimson into it’s holster.

“Come to talk about more of the past?” he asked watching various parts of the Sundial move in coordination. 

“Not this time,” she sighed removing her helm and leaning her back against the machine. “After all the talks we had everything started piecing itself back together. But I would like to know why no one said anything to me when I got to the Tower the first time.”

“It was something I had asked after you were killed,” the Warlock admitted moving toward the control panel to the Sundial. “At the time I thought it would have been better if you lived your life as a Guardian, no memory, a clean slate if you will.”

“Less painful that way?” she asked raising a brow when he looked to her. 

“In some ways.”

“That why you threw yourself at this stuff? To get exiled and come here…. Forget what you had?” the Hunter asked solemnly watching her father’s hands pause over what he was doing. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you can come back.”

“The Tower would never accept me, little wanderer, you know this.”

“Time’s have changed, golden pain in the ass, you know this.”

Osiris looked at her, brow raised in surprise. “A bold choice of words from a daughter to her father, especially when both are Guardians.”

“I was trying to make you laugh, you would never intentionally hurt me,” Kebechet shrugged walking over and crossing her arms, a smirk forming on her features, “Besides, it’s not like you could even hit me if you ever tried.”

“Keep challenging me this way and Shaxx might be so inclined to open the arena in the Forest to us.” 

“Y’know now that you mention it, I think he would,” the Hunter thought out loud, her fingers lightly tapping her chin. “I’d win of course but it would be something pretty great to see.” 

Osiris shook his head, starting to take apart the console before him, “Careful, the Tower can barely hold Saint’s ego along side Shaxx’s, any bigger you let yours get, it might collapse.”

“You’re one to talk, mister ‘thousand copies of myself’,” Kebechet laughed sitting next to him as he worked. “Speaking of Saint, I talked to him about last night. He said you barely talked for five minutes then left to come back here.”

“He’s right,” the Warlock stated. “It wasn’t the right time for us to talk.”

“So when is the right time?” The Hunter pressed. “Papa, you drove your reflections insane looking for him, and now he’s back and you’re just sitting here. Would it kill you to say more than a couple sentences to him?”

“What has you so interested?”

Resting her chin on the palm of her hand as her elbow sat on her knee, Kebechet shrugged, “The story he gave me yesterday reminded me how close we all got. And after Mama died for a while it was like he was the only one besides me that got you to laugh.” 

“Your point?”

She sighed at this looking at him with a tired look on her features, “My point is, because this hunk of metal actually worked, I gave Saint a second chance at this hellstorm we dare to call a life.”

“I’m aware of this fact, Kebechet.”

“Let me finish,” she sat up straight. “Because this machine actually worked despite Drifter telling me you lost your mind by making it, twice might add. You have a second chance too.” 

Osiris scoffed sorting through various wires and pulling out fried cables. “A second chance at what?” 

“Friendship?” the Hunter offered. “A relationship maybe? I don’t know! I never got a read on how you view Saint or used to view him or whatever. The point is I told you not to waste this. And I’m telling you again. Carpe Diem, right?” 

“Kebechet,” he started looking at her. 

“Don’t ‘Kebechet’ me, Papa,” she crossed her arms. “I watched you go from a proud protective man with a wife and child to a shuttin so concerned with the future you’re blind to the present.”

“What exactly do you want?” He asked turning his attention fully to her. “You can’t handle this by force.”

“That’s why we’re here and not in the Crucible…” she muttered in return shaking her head. “All I want is for you to be happy again.”

“I am happy.”

“You’re really bad at lying you know that?” She clicked her tongue. “The past is hundreds of years behind us and I don’t know where the future is going, I just… I don’t want to see you waste everything, again, because you’re too proud to admit you’re lonely.” 

She then stood, dusting the back of her pants off out of habit, “Think about okay?” 

Osiris watched her start to walk toward the exit of the Sundial, pulling her Crimson out once more. She paused for a moment looking out as Vex and Cabal fought. Glancing back she smiled her helm materializing over her head, “I’ll see about Shaxx letting us use the arena in the Forest. Color me curious but I wanna see how rusty you are in Guardian combat.” The Warlock watched her leave, shaking his head hearing the echo of gunfire as she went. 

“And you had doubts she was yours,” Sagira commented appearing in the space next to her Guardian. Osiris only looked at the Ghost from the corner of his eye as he put the control panel back together. “She’s just as stubborn and set in her ways. Plus she has your nose.”

“You say that as if I hadn’t figured it out already,” he replied.

“I’m glad the old Kebe’s back,” Sagira chirped. “Means someone other than me can put you in your place.” 

A chuckle left the Warlock, but the Ghost was right. And much as he didn’t want to admit it, so was Kebechet. Years upon years in the Forest had been lonely. Maybe it was time to make a change. Nothing major but something small to start. Only time would tell. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this whole series. 
> 
> Personally I love how I worked the ending, I've been seeing a lot of posts of people saying Saint and Osiris are a couple and all this other stuff. Honestly, I can totally see it, the way they talk and what not?? *chef's kiss* So this here kinda ties that in while still keeping it open for those who don't agree. 
> 
> That aside, I might write what would happen in that Crucible match if inspiration strikes.

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to KittieValentine for reading my old Destiny story on here and pretty much getting me back into writing.


End file.
